Into The Darkness
by Jennie-x
Summary: When Ianto was four something tried to kill him but ended up killing his parents. 20 years later the thing is back.. but can they stop it in time? Janto
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is going to be my new serious fic so it will be long so far I have it planned for at least ten chapters which is always a good start right? So will be doing more soon x **

* * *

He held on tight to his fathers strong grasp as he walked around the living room. "Say goodnight Ianto." His dad smiled as he picked the small boy up to hug his mum who was sat on the sofa – her leg in plaster from falling down the stairs a week before.

"Goodnight Ianto." The young boy chuckled to himself feeling extremely clever in himself, and smiled as his parents laughed too. "Night mummy. I love you." He grinned kissing her on the cheek. "When you wake up tomorrow I'll make you a big breakfast." Ianto continued, hoping that if he spoke a bit more then his bedtime could be raised a little.

"With bacon?" His mum smiled picking her son up and sitting him on the edge of the sofa, stroking his hair.

"With bacon." Ianto cheered.

"And eggs?" His mum laughed.

"And eggs. Scrambled because that's my favourite." Ianto giggled.

"Mine too." His mum smiled, she really did have the cutest son. At four years old Ianto Gavyn Jones was the sweetest kid in the area.

"Bed time." His dad laughed. Pouting, Ianto tried to look adorable but failed miserably as his dad swooped him up once more and then headed up to his bedroom.

The walls were painted a mixture of blues, with glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. It was like a space wonderland. "Daddy tell me a story." Ianto smiled and tucked himself in the bed, hitting the sheet next to him for his dad to sit next to him.

"What story do you want me to tell you tonight?" His dad asked wrapping his little boy in his arms.

"A space story." Ianto grinned. "One day daddy I'm going to go to space."

"Will you bring me back a star?" His dad asked brightly.

"The biggest and brightest star in the planet." He said defiantly. "And mummy too." Ianto looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "The story daddy."

"Once upon a time lived a young boy called Ianto Jones." Ianto grinned and cheered at that and his dad smiled with glee. "He was the smartest and handsomest boy in his class and he left school with brilliant grades and big plans." Ianto smiled, at four he could already count, write his name and other words, and could talk with high standard. "He wanted to go to space. And one day he marched up to NASA and demanded that he should be able to go to job. Who were they to refuse? They handed him the keys to the biggest and shiniest rocket they had."

"What colour was the rocket daddy?" Ianto asked eagerly, his eyes wide with excitement from the story.

"Blue." His dad smiled.

"But rockets are white." Ianto stated with fact.

"It was a special rocket son." His dad smiled.

"So did I go to space?" Ianto asked with a grin.

"Yeah. You discovered planets, and you brought back your parents two bright stars." His dad smiled and Ianto settled so his head was now on his pillow, his eyes threatening to close.

"One day daddy I'm going to meet a real life alien." Ianto smiled.

"Wont you be scared?" His dad asked, he loved the fact that his son had such a wide imagination.

"No silly. Aliens are friendly. I'll share my coco pops with them." Ianto giggled and yawned.

"Sleepy time." Ianto smiled and nodded at his dad. His father walked over to the window and closed it before pulling the curtains shut, he looked over at his son who was slowly starting to fall asleep.

"Night daddy." Ianto said lazily.

"Night son."

It was dark. Darker than a normal night in Wales. There was no air in the room; everything was still. The bed seemed so much bigger than it did before he fell asleep. But then he woke up. No – he was woken up. And now he felt so much smaller. He tried to think back to what had woken him up. But all he could concentrate on was the darkness and the fact that it seemed to be getting darker. Rustling of the trees outside diverted his eyes to the window. His dad had closed it when he had said goodnight. Now the window was wide open. Subconsciously the young boy moved so he was sat up straight. Pulling the covers around him tightly as though they could help shield him from the darkness.

Doing the only thing he could think of; Ianto started to scream. Desperate please for his father were being called and within a minute the door burst open and his father stood there with sleep in his eyes staring at Ianto. "Hey son its okay I'm here." He said soothingly, his tone comforting the young boy. Just as Ianto went to run to his dad to be held tightly, his father was flung across the room.

Screaming, Ianto pulled the covers around him trying to hide away from the desperate screams of his father. Daring a glance at his father Ianto wished he hadn't, there was blood every where. His eyes were scrunched tight and his lips open muffled screams escaping from them. The door opened again and Ianto looked up to see his mother standing there crutches helping her stand. She looked at the crumpled body of her husband on the floor blood covering his shirt and trousers. She screamed and turned her gaze to Ianto who was shaking on the bed, she moved slowly over to him, but she wasn't quick enough. The shadows got her too.

-x-

Ianto woke up screaming. Jack sat up too and stared in shock as his lover tried to control his breathing. His heart was beating over time as he tried to calm down, he felt hands on his shoulders and pushed them away quickly and jumping off the bed.

"Yan, its only me." Jack whispered.

Ianto heard the words but he didn't register them. The voice was familiar but he couldn't remember who it was. Jack moved closer to him. "Deep breaths Ianto." Jack said gently.

"Jack?" Ianto asked wearily.

"Its me." Jack smiled taking Ianto's hands in his. "You're okay now it was just a bad dream." Ianto shook his head and fell into Jack's arms, holding on to him tightly.

"It wasn't just a dream." Ianto cried.

"Want to talk about it?" Jack asked as he guided Ianto back to the bed. Ianto shook his head and continued to cling to Jack's embrace. "Okay, close your eyes okay." Even though Ianto knew that if he closed his eyes the darkness would soon engulf him, but Jack told him to do it and Jack wouldn't hurt him. So he closed his eyes and prayed sleep wouldn't take him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I posted a note saying I wouldn't be able to update till the weekend. But I was bored and felt like pleasing the amazing people who reviewed so this one is for you.. keep them coming. :) **

The day passed slowly and Ianto was wishing that aliens would suddenly invade or that today would be the day that everything changes because he didn't want to think about what today was. He looked up at the clock it wasn't even lunch time and there hadn't been any weevils to hunt. He had been left to dwell on his thoughts. His silence and thoughts were pulled to a halt as his phone started ringing in his pocket which also startled Owen who was working at his desk.

He took the phone from his pocket and stared at the ID he knew he should answer it. But answering meant admitting what today was.

"For fuck sake tea boy answer the phone!" Owen yelled, causing Jack and the girls to look over at a now flustered Ianto who pressed the answer button.

"Hi." He said sadly and looked at his desk as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. After a lot of talking on the other line Ianto started talking again willing that his eyes didn't start to water. "I'm okay really, I'm at work. And I don't know if I can make it tonight." He said and he knew it was the wrong thing to say. "I'm sorry I just don't see the point any more. I have to go." He said when he noticed his computer screen was flashing. He waved Jack over who came rushing. "Look I'll phone you later." Ianto said and ended the call abruptly.

"Everything okay?" Gwen asked softly placing a hand on Ianto's shoulder

"No." Ianto said bitterly, which stunned the rest of the team. "I'll go get the car ready." He said and headed towards the car park as tears slowly started to fall.

It's just another day Ianto thought to himself and cursed himself. It wasn't just another day.

Jack had decided to bring every one including Ianto to the crime scene. "What I don't get is if the murder happened early hours this morning, how come we're only getting called now?" Gwen asked as she sat behind Jack who was in the drivers seat.

"Because PC Cooper the police are too thick to call us earlier." Owen replied with a smirk making Jack chuckle. He loved the banter that came along with his team.

"Toshiko what did the police say?" Jack asked as he angled his neck not surprised to see the young woman pressing buttons frantically on the screens.

"A boy was murdered in his bedroom, four years old. His twin brother was in the next bed he's fine. Says he didn't see anything." Toshiko said.

"Maybe he killed him?" Owen asked. Jack looked over at Ianto – this was the time his sarcasm would come in – but the youngest member of the team was looking out of the window aimlessly as though he wasn't even listening.

"A four year old?" Gwen laughed. "Don't be stupid Owen." She said and followed Jack's eye line to Ianto who was still staring out of the window. Jack could have sworn he could see tear lines down his pale cheeks.

Jack assumed it must be because of the nightmares. His partner had been acting strange for the past week but the nightmares only came to him the past night. He thought maybe it was to do with Torchwood, he was only twenty four and he had seen so much death in his life. When the car stopped Ianto barely registered it just as his phone started ringing. Without even looking at the number he rejected the call and Jack saw him turn it completely off. He wanted to say something, but the younger man was out of the car straight away.

"Jack what's going on with him?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know." Jack sighed.

"Captain Jack Harkness.." Jack flashed his normal grin at the police woman and walked straight into the crime scene, nothing prepared him from what he saw. The young boy was hanging half on his bed and half in the air. Blood was splattered all over the blue carpet and the toys that were scattered carelessly around.

"Cause of death?" Gwen asked her eyes watering just looking at the boy so had moved her focus on the police woman.

"Four puncture wounds to the heart." The police woman said sadly.

"Four?" Ianto asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, not the first time we've seen this before." She sighed. "Third kid this month."

"Third?" Jack asked a little shocked.

"Then there was 15 ten years ago, all children aged four. Twenty years ago there were thirteen children murdered and two adults, goes back fifty years."

"Other than the twenty years were any other adults..?" Ianto couldn't finish his sentence his emotions were slowly leaking through.

"No. But there was a kid in the bedroom." She said as she read a file she was holding.

"What happened to the kid?" Gwen asked.

"He survived." Ianto mumbled before walking out of the room.

"Owen, I need you to come and put the body in a body bag. Toshiko do some scans in the bedroom." Jack said as he pressed his headset – Toshiko and Owen were down stairs finding information about the murders from the police and the family.

Ianto walked out of the house quickly wiping his eyes. He saw the parents of the young boy crying in each others arms, a few feet away a younger boy was sat on a wall opposite the house. Ianto wondered why his parents had left him on his own especially after something like this had happened. Noting there was no one around Ianto walked over to the boy.

"My name's Ianto." He said quietly not wanting to scare the boy.

"Mum says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." The boy said quietly.

"I work with the police." Ianto said and the boy looked at him.

"You haven't got a badge." He said with a little more enthusiasm in his voice. Reaching into his pocket Ianto pulled out his wallet which held his Torchwood ID, satisfied the boy smiled weakly. "My name's Jake." He said and moved his eyes back to the house, just as Jack came out. "My brother he isn't okay is he?"

"Do you know what happened?" Ianto asked and the boy looked at him and nodded sadly. "Can you tell me?"

"There was a shadow." He said just as his parents noticed he was missing and shrieked for him to come over, without looking back the boy ran back to his parents. Seeing Ianto sat on the wall Jack walked over.

"You okay?" Jack asked as he wrapped an arm around Ianto and that was all he needed before breaking down. "They were your parents. Twenty years ago today." Jack was saddened when he felt a slight nod in his shoulder. Ianto didn't say anything he stopped crying and pulled out of the embrace and stared at the floor. "Do you want to take the week off?"

"No. I don't want to be at home and do nothing." Ianto said heatedly. "Its easier to have a distraction. I just didn't think the distraction would remind me constantly of what happened.. of what could have happened." He wiped his eyes just as Gwen, Toshiko and Owen walked out holding the body bag. There was load shrieks from the parents and Ianto noticed that the young boy was forgotten once again.

"You're not alone through this okay." Jack said as he squeezed Ianto's hand. Ianto didn't say anything; he didn't speak the whole journey back to the hub he just remained silent. Jack's words echoing through his mind. He was alone. He had been since he was four years old.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto sat silently in the SUV, he knew Jack was watching with a keen eye yet he couldn't bring himself to care any more. One by one he let the tears fall; not caring that he was in the car with every one he worked with; every one he hid emotions from.

"Ianto are you okay?" Gwen was the first to speak and Ianto nodded and picked up his phone as a distraction. He turned it on and wasn't surprised to see that he had several miss calls. "Here pet." She said smiling and handed him a tissue.

"Thanks." Ianto mumbled quietly before wiping his eyes. The car was soon filled with silence again before Ianto's phone started to ring, he didn't look up at any one instead he just answered it. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier." He said before letting the other person on the phone start talking. "I really am I shouldn't have got angry at you," He looked at his suit trousers as more tears started to fall. "I'm at work, but I'll phone tonight." He said and Jack put his hand out and squeezed Ianto's knee, the younger man looked up and smiled weakly. "Bye." He put the phone in his pocket and sighed.

"Ianto mate, what's wrong?" Owen asked.

"Its the anniversary of my parents death." Ianto mumbled as the car stopped in the garage, Ianto was the first to get out and head to the tourist office.

"Shit." Gwen said.

"Wait that means he was only four!" Owen said and it surprised the team how sympathetic he sounded.

"The thing that killed the boy, he killed his parents." Jack said, "So go easy on him today."

"Jack maybe he should just go home." Gwen said a little harshly.

"No. I need him here." Jack said and walked into the hub, he wasn't surprised to see Ianto at the coffee machine.

Ianto handed Jack his coffee. "Thanks." Jack smiled placing the coffee mug on the side before taking the younger man in his arms. "You know if you want you don't have to be involved in this case." Jack said as he felt the younger man loose himself in his tears.

"I don't want to go home and be on my own Jack, not today." Ianto said holding tighter.

"Hey listen to me you're not going to be on your own today or ever again okay. You look exhausted why don't I take you down stairs and you could have a little sleep." Ianto looked up at Jack reluctantly. "I'll stay with you." He said answering the unspoken question that was wavering between them. Ianto simply nodded and followed Jack down to his sleeping space. Ianto took of his shoes and sat on the bed nervously.

"Get settled okay, I'm going to go upstairs and boss them around for a couple of minutes and then I'll be down okay."

"Okay." Ianto mumbled.

Jack walked back upstairs not surprised to see Gwen, Toshiko and Owen all at their work stations. "Right, I'll be downstairs with Ianto for a bit. Gwen I want you to research the murders they've gone back fifty years okay, use police contacts if you have too. Toshiko I want you to scan the body see if you can find any alien DNA, Owen help her." Jack said before heading back down to where Ianto was waiting for him without giving the others a chance to question him.

Jack wasn't surprised to see that Ianto wasn't asleep; he was curled in a corner of the bed just staring into space. "I'm back." Jack said gently, taking off his own shoes and sitting in the bed pulling Ianto closer to him.

"Hi." Ianto said quietly, Jack couldn't help but be reminded of a small child. Looking at Ianto he could picture the young boy he saw today, so sad and so lost.

"Hey." Jack smiled. "You want to try to sleep?"

"I can't." Ianto said with little defiance.

"Why not?" Jack asked not raising his tone to anything but soft and gentle.

"When I close my eyes I see them. I used to see them a lot when I was a kid, but it eventually went away. Now when I saw that boy, its all coming back." Jack understood everything that Ianto had said, he knew what it was like to picture love ones at times when it hurt most.

"Tell me about your parents." Jack said gently, knowing he had a fifty fifty chance on how this would work out; Ianto could sit and reminisce about his childhood even though he only had four years worth of memories, or he could break down before he could even remember; thankfully Ianto went with the first.

"I don't remember much." Ianto said sadly as he played with the hem of Jack's shirt. "Some times when I'm drifting off to sleep I used to think of them. I'd make up memories just to make it easier to sleep you know like a day trip to the park, or what they would have said on my first day of high school." Ianto fell the tears in his eyes but let them fall. "I remember being happy. My dad use to read me stories to make me fall to sleep."

"What sort of stories?" Jack asked glad that he was able to share this side of his lover even though it was under such sad circumstances.

"Space stories. I was obsessed with space when I was little. I remember my room was painted blues with stars on, I used to tell him that I was going to go to space and bring them back the biggest star." Jack couldn't help but smile at that.

"Then everything went wrong." Ianto mumbled the mood in the room turning dark as he clung to Jack with longing and need, Jack did his best to hold onto Ianto as tight as he could.

"Can you tell me about that night." Jack said gently, not wanting to push Ianto into telling him something that he wasn't ready to talk about.

"I don't remember much." Ianto said quietly. "All I remember was the darkness. It was summer so the sky wasn't as dark but when I woke up it was pitch black and it was like it was getting darker. The air felt funny too. My window was open but my dad he closed the window when he said goodnight, he always closed the window." Ianto said crying now but continuing to talk. "I started screaming, I don't remember why I was so scared. My dad came running in, he asked me what was wrong and then he.. it got him. He was thrown across the room. I hid under my covers, all I could hear was him screaming." Ianto started to shake at the memory and Jack sat him up and cradled his body in his arms as though he really was a child.

"Its okay," Jack said soothingly, but Ianto hadn't heard.

"There was so much blood Jack. My mum she came in and she was standing there on crutches and then she couldn't even register anything because she was... then the darkness slowly went and I was left alone." Jack held onto Ianto with all his strength. It pained him to hear what his young lover had been through at only four years old, and then everything he had been through at Torchwood. Maybe it was all just too much for some one so young.

"What happened after that night?" Jack asked. "Where did you live?" He had only hoped to find some sort of happy memories from the younger man.

"I got sent to hospital." Ianto said a little bitterly. "Five years in a children's mental hospital." Jack wondered why he didn't know that, then put it down to the fact that he hadn't thoroughly read through the young man's file as he never had a need too.

"When I was nine they let me go and I moved in with my Uncle Sean." Ianto said. "He came to visit me every weekend though when I was in the hospital, brought me toys, made sure they were giving me a good education. When I got out, everything slowly started to feel normal. But the nightmares began, well they never went away but they got worse and Sean didn't know what to do with me so he sent me back."

"For how long?" Jack asked not surprised that his own eyes were watering.

"On and off till I was seventeen, then I ran away to London." Ianto sighed. "I'm still meant to go once a month but I haven't been for three years." Ianto said.

"I can't imagine what it was like for you as a child Yan, but I can tell you this from now on everything is going to be better okay." Jack said strongly slightly pleased that Ianto had calmed down.

"I know." Ianto smiled weakly up at his Captain, his boss, his boyfriend?

"Jack!" Gwen's voice filled the small room and Jack looked up at the manhole above his bed and sighed.

"You want to stay down here?" Jack asked and Ianto shook his head. "Okay come on then." He smiled taking the young man's hand and helping him back upstairs once they both put their shoes back on.

"What is it Gwen?" Jack asked.

"Owen he's found something on the body." Gwen said staring at Ianto with sad eyes. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah." Ianto smiled and they followed Jack out the room.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he stepped into autopsy, Ianto standing on the stairs.

"There's some markings on his back." Owen said pointing to a very small markings on the young boys lower back. "Any ideas what it says?"

"No." Jack said and stared a little longer as Ianto moved down the stairs as this was his area of speciality and he couldn't see from the railings. He felt Jack's hand grip his and smiled weakly.

"Ianto you okay mate?" Owen asked and Ianto nodded as he stared at the back.

"Death is here." Ianto said in a low whisper.

"What?" Jack asked looking a little startled.

"That's what it says." Ianto said indicating to the markings. "Death is here."


	4. Chapter 4

"Death is here?" Owen asked looking up at Ianto who had moved back up stairs. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Ianto said and sat at his desk and started typing at the computer.

"Death is here as in the real death?" Gwen asked staring at Jack waiting for answers.

"What language is it Yan?" Jack asked moving passed Gwen and standing behind Ianto at his desk.

"Really old English." Jack stared at the computer screen noting that Ianto had pulled up a site on pre medieval English.

"Its not Alien?" Toshiko asked standing next to Jack.

"The markings aren't." Ianto said suddenly feeling crowded as Gwen and Owen were now standing next to him too. Jack seemed to noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder squeezing it tight.

"What did you guys find out?" Jack asked looking at Toshiko and Gwen.

"There wasn't a lot of information on the computer system," Gwen said looking at the hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"Well there wouldn't be would there." Ianto said quietly. Jack looked at him questioningly. "If they went back fifty years they'd be on paper records and not computer." He said and Jack nodded. "I'll go and have a look." Ianto said finding his escape and used it quickly.

"His parents were the only adults who were killed, and that year there was only thirteen deaths which is the lowest there's been." Toshiko said sadly.

"Why does it only go after children?" Gwen asked and Owen looked at her as though it was the worlds stupidest question – they didn't even know what it was and she was already looking for answers.

"Children have an energy that adults don't." Jack said remembering the 'fairies' and everything that happened with Jasmine.

"So its feeding on their energy every ten years?" Owen asked.

"Maybe that's all it needs." Jack mused wondering who Ianto was doing downstairs, he tried hard not to think about the fact that he could have lost Ianto before he even had him.

"Feeding on adults does it make them stronger?" Gwen asked curiously.

"What makes you think that?" Toshiko asked.

"The murder cycle, ten years ago it lasted a full month when it only fed on children, but twenty years ago when it fed on Ianto's parents it didn't even last half the month."

"Maybe it makes it stronger." Ianto's voice snapped them all out of their conversation. Ianto was standing behind them, leaning on a wall a stack of folders in his hands.

"Why stronger?" Gwen argued.

"Because what ever it is only needs what ever it gets from its victims every ten years, and as you said when it killed my parents it disappeared before it normally would have. But if they had weakened him wouldn't it have killed more or come back sooner? It left earlier and then came back ten years later." Ianto sighed. Jack couldn't describe how proud he was of the youngest member of his team at that moment.

"What did you find in the archives?" Jack asked smiling slightly at the look on Gwen's face.

"Reports from the past fifty years." Ianto said walking over and handing Jack the files. "Jack can I go get some air?" Ianto asked shyly.

"Course." Jack smiled.

"Smooth Gwen." Owen muttered.

"I didn't know he was behind me did I." Gwen snapped.

"I want you to read through the files." Jack said sternly throwing them at Gwen. "Owen continue analysing the body, Toshiko I want you to look on the computer systems for any information on the message."

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked hands on her hips.

"To make sure Ianto is okay." Jack said before grabbing his coat along with Ianto's and heading out side.

Jack looked around the bay and smiled slightly when he saw Ianto sat on a bench, phone attached to his ear. He noticed Jack and gestured for him to come over. Silently Jack slipped Ianto's coat around his shoulders and smiled as he leaned against Jack.

"I know I said I would phone tonight but I had a few minutes and wanted to make sure you were okay." Ianto said and smiled at Jack. "You don't have to worry about me. I better go but I'll come and see you soon." Ianto ended the call and wrapped his arms around Jack.

"If you want you could take the rest of today off, go see your uncle.." Jack said playing with the ends of Ianto's hair.

"Jack.." Ianto said cautiously.

"What is it Yan?" Jack asked not sure if he liked the sound of Ianto's voice.

"My parents, Torchwood kept their bodies." Ianto said quietly. "I want to see them." Jack didn't like where this was going.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked knowing that there bodies would be in the same condition they were twenty years ago.

"I just want to see them again," Ianto said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Okay but I'm going to be there with you." Jack said strongly.

"Thanks Jack," Ianto said kissing Jack softly on the lips it was the most intimate feeling Jack had ever felt.

They stood up together and Ianto slipped his hand into Jack's who smiled and squeezed it tightly with reassurance. Ianto thought that Jack would let go when they walked into the hub, he was surprised that he held on tighter.

"You alright mate?" Owen asked.

"Yeah." Ianto said a small smile on his lips, he let go of Jack's hand and headed to the coffee machine. He made drinks for every one and handed them out to every one.

"Thanks." Gwen smiled sheepishly and moved over to talk to Jack.

"Yan can I have a word?" Owen called and Jack looked over Owen with a surprised look. Nodding, Ianto headed over to the medical bay. "I just wanted to tell you something." Owen smiled and sat next to Ianto.

"What is it?" Ianto asked.

"The reason I joined Torchwood was because my fiancée she was murdered. And I know your parents happened twenty years ago and she only died five years ago, but I thought I should tell you that with the help of friends it gets better." Owen smiled what could only be described the most sincere smile Ianto had ever seen him smile.

"I used to think that talking about it would make everything worse, but that was because during my childhood I was forced to talk about my feelings and I never felt better, but I know now that it will get better." Owen smiled and patted the young man on his back. "Owen, do you think maybe you could be a small sedative?"

"Nightmares?" Owen asked and Ianto nodded. "Come get one before you leave tonight okay." Owen smiled and Ianto nodded and headed back up to the main area of the hub. Jack was still standing with Gwen, he looked up at Ianto.

"You ready Yan?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded weakly.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked.

"To do some more research." Jack said taking Ianto's hand again, once they were out of ear and eye shot Jack pulled Ianto close and held him tightly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to." Ianto said. "If I see them again, maybe I'll be able to remember them more." Ianto said as he placed his hands on Jack's shoulders. "Does it sound stupid?"

"No." Jack said. They walked down to the morgue it didn't surprise Jack that Ianto knew what number his parents were: 26 and 27.

"I've worked here for three years." Ianto mumbled as he placed a hand on the morgue draw. "And I've been in her too many times to count and they've always been there." Ianto looked over at Jack who moved closer to Ianto.

"You don't have to do this now." Ianto knew what Jack was saying but he knew that if he didn't do this now then he would never have the courage to do it.

"I do Jack." Ianto said sadly but with as much confidence he could muster up. He opened the draw and with his eyes closed he pulled it out. Jack watched as Ianto opened his eyes – he had opened his mothers draw. Her beautiful face was ghost white her eyes wide open – blood red. Ianto didn't say anything he just stared at her. Hesitantly Ianto lowered his hand into the draw expecting to feel cold skin he pulled back.

"She's warm." He said he knew that twenty years in deep freeze meant his mothers body should be ice.

"That's impossible." Jack said wondering maybe if it was all the emotions Ianto had been feeling. The young man lowered his hand again, and screamed when he felt warm fingers grip his wrists.

"Death will come for you!"

Jack watched in horror as the body of Ianto's mother spoke. The words were cold and aimed at her son. Jack noticed a small sign on her neck and knew that was the sign for death.

"Mum?" Ianto sobbed trying to break free but the grip was cutting deep in his skin.

"Death will come for you!" Her voice sounded mechanic there was no signs of humanity left in her. She let go and Ianto fell backwards into Jack who wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"I can't be here right now." Ianto said pushing away from Jack and running as fast as he could out of the hub, he didn't care that the team were looking at him nor did he care that people on the streets were staring at him as if he was mental – maybe he was.

Jack walked up to the main area of the hub tears in his eyes. "Owen I need you down in the morgue."

"What why what happened?" Toshiko asked desperately.

"His parents are down there." Jack said sadly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Gwen asked.

"Everything!" Jack shouted. "Look Owen go down there, its draw number 27. I want you to test for Alien DNA on the body and any signs that she wasn't possessed."

"Why?" Owen asked as he grabbed the gear he needed.

"Because she woke up." Jack said. "She woke up grabbed Ianto's wrist and told him death will come for him."

"Oh my god is he okay?" Toshiko asked.

"He's scared out of his mind." Jack said. "I'm going to look for him. Keep an eye out here." Jack said before walking out of the hub. Ianto was no where to be seen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey – Huge thank you to those who have reviewed and added to alert you guys are amazing. **

**Thanks to Louise for being my beta :) So hopefully the story will be a bit better written from now on as she has made me realise what exactly a comma is. **

Ianto didn't know where to go: home to an empty apartment, his Uncle's to talk about memories that weren't his own... He continued to run down streets he didn't recognise, his tears making his face shiver in the cold air. When all the air escaped his lungs he stopped running, taking in deep breaths as his body shook violently. He looked around not recognising where he was, he saw a deserted park and headed towards it wearily. He sat on one of the swings, kicking his legs in the air slowly. He wondered what a passer by would think – a grown man wearing a very expensive suit sitting on a swing.

"Want me to push you?" Jack's gentle voice brought him out of his day dream.

"How did you find me?" Ianto asked quietly, he didn't know where he wanted to go but he knew he wanted to be alone.

"Tracker in your phone," Jack said and sat on the swing next to him.

"Why did she...how?" Ianto asked hazily, staring at the gravel on the floor instead of at Jack's concerned face.

"I don't know, every one's working on it." Ianto looked up at Jack with a small smile.

"Shouldn't you be at the hub?"

"Probably, but you're more important," Jack said and Ianto smiled weakly.

"No I'm not," Ianto mumbled, kicking his legs a little higher mainly for the distraction. Jack stepped away from the swing he was perched on and grabbed the chains of Ianto's making him stop in front of him suddenly.

"Don't you ever think you're not important Ianto Jones," Jack said, his tone leaving no space for arguing. Ianto didn't know what to say – he was used to feeling less worthy than everyone and he knew it was a feeling that wouldn't go away.

"I just, I couldn't even get killed properly," Ianto said in barely a whisper. Jack was lost for words and stared at Ianto with a dazed expression.

"It wasn't your time," Jack said strongly.

"Yes it was," Ianto argued. "It came to kill me not my parents. They came in and it killed them instead!"

"Then why didn't it kill you?" Jack asked.

"It might as well have," Ianto spat.

"Ianto.." Jack whispered. He always sensed that Ianto wasn't happy, but the younger man never spoke about his emotions, he always masked his feelings away with a sharp suit and a wicked tongue. "Don't say that."

"Its true," Ianto said. He felt like crying but he had cried so much today his body had run out of tears. "It killed my parents when I was four, it put me in a mental hospital, it stole my childhood. It's the reason why I wake up and wonder what the fuck is the point of it all."

"There is a point to it all," Jack replied. as tears slipped from his eyes.

"Maybe. But right now I can't find it," Jack hated hearing him sound so defeated. "I want to be on my own, Jack."

"I'll walk you to your apartment," Ianto wanted to say no, but he didn't think that was wise as he couldn't remember which way he had run so instead he nodded and walked silently next to Jack.

Jack walked back into the hub alone. He had gone unnoticed by his team, for which he was glad, as they were all arguing about something and he wanted to find out what it was about, so he could try and solve the problem. "Can't you just leave it alone Gwen?" Owen was shouting, sounding angry.

"What's there to leave all they do is shag, he doesn't love him, he can't love him!" Gwen said back with as much anger in her voice as Owen had.

"He doesn't love you Gwen," Toshiko said, she was the only one who wasn't shouting.

"He doesn't love Ianto either!" Gwen said still shouting.

Jack wondered what the reason for this particular argument was. He stood behind the cog door listening intently. "There's something going on between Jack and Ianto, Gwen, just leave it alone. You've got Rhys," Owen said calmly and Jack felt proud of the medic as Owen was normally the one who was last to calm down.

"There is something between me and Jack, I know it," Gwen said confidently and Jack tried not to laugh. He wondered exactly what that thing was.

"Then why was he holding Ianto's hand today, why has he run out of the hub looking for him?" Owen asked sounding bored which told Jack that this debate had been going on for a while.

"Because he feels sorry for him," Gwen stated. "How can he trust Ianto after everything he's done with Lisa?"

"That's enough!" Jack shouted, he didn't want to bring Lisa up. "Gwen, my office, now!" Jack said and Gwen walked up the stairs in silence.

"Jack, where's Ianto?" Toshiko asked worried.

"I took him back to his flat, he wanted to be alone," Jack replied tiredly, staring at Ianto's desk longingly.

"Is that such a good idea?" Owen asked.

"I doubt it," Jack said honestly. "But I couldn't argue with him. I'm worried about him Owen," Jack said his eyes watering with no control.

"We all are," Toshiko said, squeezing Jack's hand.

"Did you find anything?" Jack asked once his emotions had calmed down.

"His mum's body was stone cold dead when I checked. There were markings all over her body though."

"What sort of markings?" Jack asked.

"Death," Toshiko said in a low whisper. "It just said death all over her body."

"Any ideas of what's doing this?" Jack asked.

"No, it's invisible, can possess dead bodies and only comes out every ten years, there's nothing," Toshiko said in defeat.

"Ianto said that when it killed his parents it was darker than it should have been, and that the air was still. He also said he saw a shadow."

"A shadow?" Owen asked. "Are you sure, I mean he was four,"

"Torchwood made sure he was put in a mental home Owen, what ever he saw that night they made sure that he didn't talk about it to people who believes him, I believe everything he says." Jack said and looked up towards his office where Gwen was watching him.

"Jack, it is Ianto you love isn't it?" Toshiko asked.

"I can't love him Tosh," Jack said in a defeated whisper. "I just can't."

"Doesn't mean you don't," Owen said and shot Jack a knowing look, to which Jack didn't respond.

"You should be with him," Toshiko said. "Leave Gwen and go to Ianto."

"I need to talk to her, sort everything out." Jack sighed and headed up the stairs to his office.

"How's Ianto?" Gwen asked kindly, but Jack could tell that part of it was only a show.

"Gwen, sit down," Jack ordered. wondering how he was going to get around this. Gwen sat down and looked up at Jack with her round eyes staring at him. "I can't die Gwen. I've loved so many, lost so many. The one person I can love for eternity, well near enough eternity, he left me Gwen. I can't risk falling for any one else."

"Isn't love worth the risk?" Gwen asked standing up and moving closer to Jack.

"Yes it is," Jack said nodding slightly. "But not with you."

"What?" Gwen asked her eyes widening once more.

"Somewhere along the lines I've fallen for Ianto," Jack said. He didn't know why he was telling Gwen all this he knew he should be telling this to Ianto.

"Why him, Jack?" Gwen asked, her eyes watering.

"Because he makes everything in my life mean something," Jack said.

"You made my life complete," Gwen whispered.

"No, Rhys did. I'm just a fantasy that you're clinging too and I'm sorry Gwen. I really am." Jack waited for a response from Gwen, and he was surprised when she just stormed out. Jack watched as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the hub, not looking at anyone.

Sighing, Jack walked back down to the hub where Owen and Toshiko smiled at him. "There's nothing more any of us can do today, go home."

"Are you sure?" Owen asked, it was almost seven.

"We don't know anything new, we've been trying to figure it out all day and it's gotten us nowhere. We'll just have to find out more tomorrow."

"Tell Yan we're thinking of him," Owen said and he and Toshiko headed out of the hub together, Jack following in their footsteps.

Jack walked the short walk to Ianto's flat, wondering how the younger man was doing. He had been through too much and he knew that once everything had passed over he needed a break. He used his spare key and opened the door, he was greeted by very loud music. He didn't know why, but he had always expected Ianto to listen to gay icons. Instead he heard loud drum beats of heavy metal music.

He walked into the living room and sighed when he saw Ianto was lying half on the sofa and half on the floor, a bottle of whiskey clutched in his hand. "Oh Ianto.." Jack said sadly. He moved over to the sofa and Ianto looked up at him and smiled a very drunken smile.

Jack bent down and took the whiskey from his hand and shook his head disbelievingly. "Have you had anything to eat?" Jack asked, though he knew the answer was no. Ianto hardly ever ate, he always made sure that every one in the team was well fed and okay, yet he hardly ever looked after himself.

"I feel sick." Ianto mumbled and that was all the warning Jack got before Ianto was throwing up. Jack was concerned that it wasn't even proper sick, it was pure liquid. Jack rested behind Ianto rubbing his back, making soothing sounds.

"Just get it out of your system okay," Jack said, as Ianto started to heave more. Jack got up and turned the music off, he looked at Ianto who was staring up at him reminding him of a deer in front of a car's headlights.

"Don't go. I'm sorry Jack, please don't leave me," Ianto said, in such a lost voice that Jack was sure he was about to cry again.

"I'm not going any where Yan, just going to get you a glass of water and some tissue to clean that up," Jack said and Ianto nodded weakly. Jack walked back in the room a few minutes later and smiled slightly at Ianto who was fast asleep. He cleaned up the sick and stared at him for a few minutes. He had seen him so many times, but today felt like the first time he had ever really noticed him. He was too skinny, his suit that Jack normally admired was gone and he was in jeans and a tee that showed just how young and slim he was.

"Yan, wake up," Jack said and rolled Ianto over a little who groaned. "Come on, time go to bed," Ianto didn't move which made Jack worry a little. "Don't make me phone Owen Yan, come on wake up." Jack said louder making Ianto open an eye.

"Feel bad." Ianto mumbled pathetically. "I want to sleep Jack please."

"You can but let's get you into bed and out of your clothes," Jack said picking Ianto up, it killed him when he realised how light he was.

Jack settled Ianto into bed only managing to take off his jeans before he passed out again. He watched Ianto sleep restlessly, the demons in his dreams breaking into his alcohol filled sleep. Jack waited for Ianto to wake up, knowing that when he did, he would be there for him no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Chapter for you wonderful bunch. Thanks again to Louise for being such a wonderful beta! **

Two and a half hours after Ianto fell asleep he was awake and throwing up once more. Jack held him tight as he cried. "I'm so sorry," Ianto sobbed.

"You've nothing to be sorry for," Jack said as he ran his hand through his hair a little concerned at how much the young man was sweating. "Yan are you okay?"

"I miss them Jack, I don't even know them to miss them but I do." His voice was getting quieter with every word.

"Yan can you hear me?" Jack asked, noticing that Ianto was looking at him but his eyes weren't quite reaching him.

"Jack, I..." Ianto felt his body move and wondered what was going on. Through blurry eyes he saw Jack standing in front of him, crouching down trying to look in his eyes. He felt so weak, his insides felt as though they were being ripped apart. "...Love you." He managed to say before the darkness came.

Jack picked Ianto's body up in his arms, if it was possible he felt even lighter. He carried his body to Ianto's car, he settled him in the back seat and grabbed his phone, dialling the number and waiting for him to pick up. "Owen, Ianto's ill... I don't know... hub now!" Jack said. Closing the phone down, he turned his head to look at Ianto who looked as though he was fitting on the back seat. His whole body was shaking.

"Yan, I'm going to get you some help, I promise," Jack said and started driving. Ten minutes later he was trying to get him out of the car. "Ianto please I need you to wake up," Jack begged desperately, his own tears falling from his eyes, but Ianto couldn't hear him. Owen pulled up next to him and stared at Ianto with shock.

"What the fuck happened?" Owen asked as he got in the car, saddling Ianto's thrashing legs. "He fucking stinks of whiskey."

"He was drinking it when I got in yesterday," Jack said, still crying.

"Did he eat anything?" Owen asked as he felt for Ianto's pulse – it was weak, too weak.

"He never eats anything!" Jack exclaimed, he couldn't help but blame himself for not noticing it before – he was after all supposed to be his lover. "He was okay when I saw him but he woke up.."

"Alcohol poisoning," Owen muttered. "Ianto you fucking dick," Owen sighed and helped Jack take him into the hub. They settled him on the autopsy table and immediately Owen put an IV drip in his arm. "He needs fluids," he explained in response to Jack's questioning gaze.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jack asked, trying not to give into the tears that were now racing down his cheeks.

"He's really weak Jack, lack of food, his body has no energy and there is nothing in his system to absorb the alcohol, so his body is rejecting it."

"When he was sick it was mostly liquid which means it was the alcohol right he can't have any more in his system," Jack said, as he started pacing.

"It depends on how much he drank Jack. He's practically anorexic I always knew he was a picky eater but I never thought it was this bad," Owen mumbled as he pulled off Ianto's tee to attach a heart monitor as his pulse was still too weak.

"I need him to be okay Owen," Jack pleaded, as he stood on the other side of Ianto gripping his hand tightly.

"I know Jack," Owen said quietly as he added something to the IV.

Owen and Jack stood by Ianto for hours, neither realising that time had passed them by as the cog door rolled open. The familiar sound of Toshiko's footsteps were heard and she soon saw the light on down in the autopsy area and walked over.

"Ianto, my god what happened?" She said in a high pitched shriek, her emotions getting the better of her.

"Alcohol poisoning," Jack said, squeezing tight on Ianto's hand.

"How long has he been like that?" Toshiko asked. It looked as though Ianto was asleep and she couldn't help but notice that it was the most peaceful she had ever seen him.

"All night," Owen said. "I'm going to make us some coffee." Toshiko stood where Owen was standing and took Ianto's hand in hers.

"He's cold," Toshiko said. Jack looked up at Toshiko's words, he had been holding his hand so tight that he couldn't tell whose body heat was whose. Jack went to let go off his hand when he felt a very light squeeze of his hand.

"Yan, can you hear me?" Jack asked as he took his free hand and rested his softly on his cheek.

"Jack..." His voice was barely a whisper.

"Hey, you're okay now." Jack smiled. Ianto looked around the room frantically; all he could think about was the darkness. "How do you feel?" Ianto couldn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. His throat was dry, there was that constant feeling of emptiness throughout his body and his head was pounding so loud he was sure his skull was going to burst. "You'll be okay." Jack smiled placing the softest kiss on his lips.

Owen walked down the stairs and smiled at Ianto. "How are you feeling?" He asked and Ianto replied with the same answer: silence. "I'm going to run some more tests," he said quietly. "Can you sit up?" Ianto nodded, though he wasn't too sure. The sudden movement of his body made his head hurt more. He felt as though he needed to be sick but he knew that there wasn't anything left in his system to throw up, and when his body tried all he produced was a bitter tasting bile. "Drink this." Owen said handing Ianto who had let go of Toshiko's hand by now. He drank the water and almost spat it out – he hated water.

"Why did you drink so much Yan?" Jack asked once Toshiko had left as she heard the cog door roll open.

"I didn't want to feel anything any more," Ianto said so quietly Jack barely heard him, but by the look on Owen's face he had heard too.

"Jack!" Gwen called from the top of the autopsy stairs, not even looking at Ianto. "There's been another murder."

"Same as yesterday?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, four year old boy, but police found something at the site," Gwen said.

"You and Toshiko go," Jack demanded, there was no way he was leaving Ianto's side.

"You're not coming?" Gwen asked, a little shocked. A boy had been murdered and Jack was too preoccupied with Ianto to do his job.

"Jack, go," Ianto whispered, not able to summon enough energy to talk.

"I'm staying right here Yan," Jack said. He didn't even bother to look up as Gwen walked off.

"Ianto, I hope you're okay," Toshiko smiled before leaving with Gwen.

"Head ache?" Owen asked, as he added more pain relief to the IV drip.

"Yeah," Ianto answered quietly.

"The pain relief should kick in soon, but until then you're going to eat something," Owen said strongly.

"I'm not hungry." Ianto said in a rather weak voice.

"Tough, your body needs it, Yan," Jack retorted as he ran his thumb over Ianto's knuckles. Ianto didn't say anything just stayed looking at the floor. Owen shuffled away to make something to eat for Ianto, himself and Jack.

"You should have gone with Gwen," Ianto said, a few minutes later.

"Why?" Jack asked as he felt Ianto move a little.

"Because she needs you," Ianto replied simply. "And you need her,"

"She might need me Yan, but I need you. I always have," Jack moved himself so he was sat on the autopsy table next to him. "I love you Jones, Ianto Jones." For the first time in a while Ianto felt his lips pull to an automatic smile.

"Love you," He whispered as he placed his head on Jack's shoulder. "Don't make me eat, Jack," he pleaded.

"Why don't you want to eat?" Jack asked as he wrapped his arms around the younger man, just holding him close.

"When I eat I feel sick," Ianto said simply. Jack didn't know what to say he knew Ianto had to eat. His body needed it, even if he didn't think it did.

"But you have to eat," Jack looked at the expression on Ianto's face and it nearly killed him; he looked so scared, so young and so lost. He didn't say anything back, just stared at the hand that was holding his tightly. He didn't know why he had drunk so much. He hardly ever drank. The bottle of whiskey had been a birthday present two years ago and he had just left it in one of the cupboards. But yesterday he needed to escape and he didn't know what else to turn too. He knew he would always go to Jack – especially now the three little words had been said, but he didn't want to show Jack how weak he really was. He chuckled to himself slightly at how his plan had backfired. He was that weak the alcohol just laughed at him.

Owen walked down into the autopsy bay and smiled as at his boss who had a protective arm wrapped around the younger man, and their hands clasped together with Jack's thumb running over Ianto's knuckles. "I made some sandwiches," Owen said, holding the plate up.

"I'm going to make some coffee," Ianto tried but Jack didn't budge.

"No, you're going to eat this and drink some water," Owen said, his doctor voice on. Ianto didn't want to eat. He didn't know why he hated eating so much. He just knew that when he ate he felt sick and that made him weak.

Jack took one of the sandwiches from the top of the plate and handed it to Ianto, who simply stared at it. "Please," Jack said softly. "I need to know you're okay,"

"I'm fine," Ianto replied a little wobbly.

"Ianto stand up," Owen sighed. He placed the plate of food on Jack's lap and then guided Ianto towards the full length mirror near the stairs.

Ianto stared at his reflection through blurry eyes. His face was pale, his eyes blood shot red. But then he noticed his stomach, or lack off. He was just bones, he stared at his ribs as he traced his fingers absent mindedly over them.

"You need to eat," Jack said softly as he snaked his arms around Ianto's slim waist. "Please." Ianto turned around and stared into Jack's deep blue eyes. It always amazed him how lost he could get just staring into them. He nodded weakly. He didn't want to eat. But Jack needed him to.

He sat on the table cross legged and stared at the sandwich as though it was an enemy, he picked off the crust and looked up to see Jack and Owen staring at him worriedly. "I don't eat crust, never have," Ianto said to their look. "Aren't you going to eat?" He asked, mainly as a distraction.

Jack and Owen nodded and grabbed some sandwiches and started to eat, both watching Ianto anxiously. He bit a little bit of the corner and chewed mechanically. He couldn't taste anything, and when he swallowed he felt it scratch his throat and grabbed his glass of water.

The cog door rolled open and Gwen and Toshiko's voice filled the hub. "I'll go," Owen said, smiling at Ianto who had taken another bite.

"I don't like it," Ianto said looking at Jack.

"Just finish that piece," Jack knew Owen wasn't exactly the best sandwich maker in town, but knew Ianto was just looking for another escape.

"But..." Ianto couldn't continue as Jack had pressed his lips Ianto's, his tongue pushing something into his mouth. When Jack pulled away, he realised he now had a bite of bread in his mouth. "That's disgusting," Ianto said, smiling slightly as he swallowed it anyway.

Gwen and Toshiko walked down the stairs, Owen following behind. "Well done mate." The Englishman grinned when he noticed half the sandwich was now gone.

"What did you ladies find?" Jack asked. Ianto was leaning on his shoulder, his eyes staring at the sandwich as he broke it apart eating the ham first, then the bread. He didn't realise that they were all staring at what he was doing.

"Another one," Owen said, as he handed Ianto the plate.

"No, Jack said only one!" Ianto said pleadingly. Jack received a scowl from the doctor.

"Fine, but you'll eat another one in half an hour." Ianto went to say something but he knew better then to argue with Owen.

"So, what did you find?" Jack repeated the question and Gwen moved her eyes from Ianto back to Jack.

"Some sort of sand," Toshiko answered.

"Sand?" Owen asked raising an eyebrow. "Wasn't the murder in Splott?"

"I think it might be skin," Toshiko said as Ianto stood up.

"And where do you think you're going?" Owen asked before Jack could.

"I'm going to get changed," Ianto replied and walked off. Jack didn't miss the eye roll from Gwen and shot her a stern look.

"Why do you think it's skin?" Jack asked as they made their way up the stairs and into the main area of the hub.

"Because it looks like it has dead cells in, I'll know for sure when I've done some tests," She said with a smile.

"Owen, go home, shower get dressed, then help her," Jack said and Owen smiled in reply.

"Why does he get to go home?" Gwen asked bitterly.

"Because Gwen, he was here since half one this morning watching Ianto," Jack said loudly.

"What did he do now?" Gwen asked folding her arms on her chest stubbornly.

"He nearly died!" Owen shouted. "Get off your high horse Gwen and do some fucking work!" Jack couldn't help but smile at Owen as he was going to say something similar. "I'll wait and make sure Ianto is okay before leaving." Owen said. "You going to send him home?"

"Nope, he is staying right where I can see him," Jack said, just as Ianto walked up the stairs wearing a hooded jumper, jeans and trainers. "No suit?" Jack pouted.

"Don't have a spare one in my locker," Ianto replied sheepishly, feeling under dressed. Jack just smiled.

"How are you feeling now?" Owen asked as he grabbed his jacket.

"Fine," Ianto replied quietly. "What's that?" Ianto asked, changing the subject and pointing to the substance in plastic bags – the alien skin. Jack knew he was using work to hide his feelings once more but Jack wasn't going to let him get away with it this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again to my Beta – Louise, who simply is amazing. And because of her I now have "Its 3 dots" in my head whenever I write. :) **

Owen walked back into the hub and was surprised to see that everyone was working. He guessed that as six children had already been murdered this month, they didn't want to have a seventh one killed on their watch. He looked around; Gwen was on her computer – doing whatever it was that she did, Owen still wasn't sure. Toshiko was analysing the 'sand' sample with a beautiful frown on her face. Jack was up in his office and by the angered expression on his face he was on the phone to UNIT. That left Owen looking for Ianto who he hadn't seen when he first walked in.

"Hey Tosh, where's Ianto?" Owen asked, shrugging off his leather jacket.

"He was here a minute ago," Toshiko said, looking up and scanning the hub. She glanced up at Jack who was looking down at them from his office, his eyes searching too. "I'll check the camera footage."

"Thanks," Owen smiled, watching in fascination as Toshiko's fingers typed at the keypad, though her eyes were trained on the screen.

"He's in the morgue," Toshiko answered. Smiling thanks to Toshiko, Owen headed down to the morgue. Jack was still on the phone and Owen didn't want to bother him.

Owen walked hurriedly down to the morgue. He opened the door cautiously and noticed Ianto sat on the floor between two open drawers. "Hey," Owen said, loud enough to snap Ianto out of his morbid thoughts.

"Hi," Ianto replied back a little sheepishly. "The marks on her body are gone."

"Whatever was in her has left now," Owen moved closer and sat next to Ianto. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache that won't go away, my stomach is aching, but most of all I feel embarrassed." Ianto didn't look at Owen, just stared at his shoes. Owen wondered how long he had been down here. It wasn't the warmest place to sit, especially on the floor.

"You've nothing to be embarrassed for," Owen said strongly. He wasn't good at motivational speeches, nor was he good at being sympathetic. The only good thing he was good for was making sarcastic and inappropriate comments

"I've been behaving like a stupid child the past two days. And last night, what the hell was I thinking?" Ianto laughed a little. "I don't even drink!" he stated.

"Why did you then?" Owen asked.

"I wanted to forget. Forget the fact that I was alone. But I wanted to be able to just escape from everything, leave behind the feeling of nothingness I suppose."

"You're not alone," Owen said softly, wrapping an arm around Ianto's shoulder pulling him close. He knew this was highly out of his character but right now he didn't care. Ianto needed someone, he needed a friend.

"I know that now," Ianto said softly. "It was stupid, I'm stupid. I couldn't even get drunk without getting ill."

"You only got ill because you don't eat, and as your doctor, I'm going to do my best to make your body go back to normal. But as your friend, I'm going to be there for you." Owen smiled. "Come on, my arse is already going numb." Ianto nodded and got up, he held out a hand for Owen who took it with a smile and pulled himself up.

Ianto looked at the open morgue draws, as did Owen. "You know I reckon they're really proud of you," Owen said gently as Ianto pushed the draws closed.

"Thanks."

Jack smiled in relief when he saw Owen and Ianto walk back into the main area of the hub. Owen looked up and nodded in his direction. Ianto headed to his desk in the tourist office despite the look Owen had given him.

"What have we got?" Jack asked, as he walked down the stairs.

"Its definitely blood and skin," Toshiko said. "Definitely alien,"

"Owen, run it through the scans, see what you can find," Jack ordered.

"I found something, but I'm not too sure if it's relevant," Gwen said. After Jack shot her a look she continued. "All the children that were murdered, were killed the exact same time they were born.."

"Which explains why only one twin was killed," Owen said, "Different times."

"Any of the times match?" Jack asked curiously.

"Nope," Gwen sighed. A faint ringing was heard throughout the hub. "Its Ianto's mobile," Gwen said pointing to his jacket that was folded neatly over the back of his chair.

Jack moved over to it and picked the mobile out and it stopped ringing. "Right, continue to find out anything that will link any of the victims, Tosh, Owen check the alien blood," Jack said before heading up to the tourist office.

"You know I didn't actually think this place was a tourist office," Jack laughed as a tourist walked out of the office. Ianto looked up and smiled. "Your phone was ringing," Jack said handing him the phone, their fingers lingering on each others' for a while.

"It was Sean," Ianto smiled.

"You know I'd really like to meet him one day," Jack smiled as he sat on the corner of the desk.

"Really?" Surprise was evident in Ianto's voice. Yes, he and Jack had decided to give it a go as a real couple instead of having a relationship based on sex. But Ianto didn't think Jack wanted it to be as serious as meeting the family.

"Course," Jack smiled. "You okay? I know you went down to the morgue,"

"I just wanted to see them," Ianto said quietly, it was as though he was a child getting into trouble.

"Its okay, I'm not saying you can't. I'm just worried," Jack looked at Ianto who seemed to be hiding away in his hooded jumper. Ianto didn't know what to say, so remained silent. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

"We've got work to do, Jack,"

"Its lunch, meaning you're going to eat. And I thought you'd appreciate eating with just us, and not Owen watching you," Jack reasoned. "So what do you say?"

"I'll go get my coat," Ianto smiled. It was a sunny day outside, and Jack knew he didn't actually need his coat. He was putting eating off a little longer.

Ianto walked in the hub closely followed by Jack. "Where you two going then?" Toshiko smiled.

"Out for lunch," Jack smiled, and looked over at Owen who nodded.

"Why don't you stay here and eat with us?" Gwen asked, she was the only one who hadn't worked out Ianto's eating disorder. Ianto thought Jack was going to change his mind determined to think that whatever they had wasn't as strong as what Jack wanted with Gwen.

"Because I'm taking Ianto out for lunch," Jack grinned. "Got your jacket then?" Ianto nodded and slipped it on over his hoody.

They walked along the road in silence. Jack had reached for Ianto's hand and they walked in a comfortable silence. "Where are we going?" Ianto finally asked when he realised they had been walking for ages.

"Don't honestly know," Jack smiled. "Where do you want to go?" Ianto simply shrugged. "How about we go and get a roll from the bakery down there, and sit in the park?"

"Sounds nice," Ianto smiled, except for the roll part he thought to himself. They continued to walk in silence to the bakery. Once there Jack chose two rolls; a ham and cheese for himself and a salad one for Ianto.

They walked to the park and sat under a large oak tree. "It's beautiful here," Ianto smiled. Jack had already unwrapped his roll, and Ianto was holding his in his hand.

"We should come here more often," Jack said, noticing the roll still wrapped up. He had decided he wasn't going to rush Ianto into eating, but he wasn't leaving the park until he had eaten the whole roll.

"Yeah," Ianto smiled, to Jack's relief Ianto started to unwrap his roll with anxious fingers. "Jack?"

"Yeah, Ianto?"

"Promise you'll stop the thing that's killing the children." His voice wasn't higher than a whisper.

"I promise." Jack said strongly. Ianto split the role in two, and started to nibble at the salad. Jack didn't question the ritual, he was just pleased that Ianto was eating.

An hour later they walked back into the hub, Ianto frowned when he saw empty pizza boxes lying around on the desks. "Would it kill you to put them in the rubbish bag?" he asked Owen, who just smiled a very cocky smile.

"Then that would leave you out of a job," Owen smiled. "So, did you have a nice lunch?"

"We did," Jack said answering the secret question that was passed between them.

"Good."

"We found out what the alien is!" Toshiko smiled in triumph. "Well, Owen did most of the work,"

"So what is it?" Jack asked.

"A Chiropteran," Owen frowned. "And the blood has turned into a crystal."

"Are you sure that's what it is?" Jack frowned.

"Do you know what it is?" Gwen asked, looking up from her desk.

"I always thought they were a myth," Ianto said quietly, a bemused look on his face.

"How do you know about them?" Jack asked.

"They were in a story when I was younger. Like be good or the Chiropteran will make you like them." Ianto raised his eyebrow as Jack gave him a funny look.

"Who told you the stories Yan?" Jack was worried, they could all tell.

"I can't remember, I just remember hearing it," Ianto said, trying to remember the full story, but it was all a blur.

"How did it go?" Jack demanded. His temper was rising.

"I don't remember," Ianto said quietly.

"What are they, Jack?" Gwen asked anxiously.

"They're like demons. They feed on the life of children, you know what we were saying before about their essence. With Chiropterans they're specific, they choose their victims based on their blood. When they choose a victim they latch onto them."

"If they pick you there's no place to run..." Every one turned to look at Ianto.

"What's your blood type?" Gwen asked anxiously.

"O negative," Ianto replied.

"All the children, they were all O negative." Gwen said looking at Jack.

"Do you know how to kill it?" Toshiko asked.

"Silver knife to the heart," Jack said, his eyes still glued on Ianto who was staring at the floor nervously.

"Sounds easy," Owen laughed sarcastically. "What's the catch?"

"It needs to be feeding to kill it," Jack replied. "Ianto, can we talk in my office?" Ianto nodded before walking up the stairs to Jack's office. Somehow he didn't feel to confident about the conversation they were about to have.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/added to alerts you all are fabulous! Also a huge thank you to Louise for being a brilliant Beta :)**

Jack stared at Ianto for a few minutes, taking in every inch of pain in his face. Dark lines under his eyes, chapped lips from biting them anxiously, and those eyes. Once Jack had thought his eyes were beautiful, but now when he looked deep enough he could see the pain, the sadness, he could see into Ianto's soul. It didn't surprise him that it was broken.

"Ten years ago, where were you?" Jack started to speak. His voice was a low whisper.

"In the hospital," Ianto avoided Jack's eye line. He was embarrassed. Somewhere along the lines, Jack once had a normal childhood, even if it was far away. Everyone at the hub had a normal childhood, maybe not a blissfully happy childhood, but one all the same. Ianto felt as though he had missed a stage of his life. Growing up for him was endless nights spent crying and sedated into a heavy sleep, because the drugs were the only thing that kept the demons at bay. But in the end even they failed.

"But they had windows in the hospital?" Jack's voice was desperate. He needed to know everything, he needed to know so he could help.

"Ten years ago, around this time I wasn't in a room with windows," The words weren't easily said. Ianto almost regretted telling Jack that small glance into his life, but he knew that he needed to know. "The nightmares got worse, they always got worse on anniversaries. But I hardly remember most of them. I remember I was allowed to spend the weekend with Sean, see if I adapted into a normal environment," Jack watched intently. He knew Ianto found it hard talking about his past, though now he knew why. He also knew he was going to have to be patient. Even if time wasn't on their side.

"I was restless all day, and when Sean tried to talk I just got so angry. I threw furniture at him, smashed plates, I did all I could think of to release the anger. He got so scared that he took me back straight away. They sedated me, but it didn't work. I was still restless so they did the only thing they could and put me in a cell, no windows, just a bright light and padded walls."

Jack watched as the younger man cried at the memory. "I knew I had messed everything up when I woke up. Sean came to see if I was okay, and I couldn't even look at him. He promised everything would be okay, I didn't believe him. That's the night I heard the stories,"

"Do you remember them?" Jack asked. At some point in the conversation he had wrapped his arms around the fragile Welshman, and he had been crying in his shoulder.

"Sometimes, it comes and goes. Like lines of a song." Ianto wiped his eyes, determined not to cry again. "They make shadows and turn them into darkness." Jack watched as Ianto scratched at his temples, as though if he clawed hard enough he could get to the memories. "If they pick you there's no place to run."

"Hey it's okay," Jack reached out and grabbed Ianto's hands. The skin on his head had turned a raw red. "Just calm down." The words were easier said than done. Ianto's cries had stopped but his breathing was harsh. "Owen!" Jack yelled at the top of his voice once he realised Ianto was shaking, trembling in his arms.

Owen raced up the stairs, and pushed the door open. His eyes adjusted to the sight before him for a second, before he fell next to Jack, who was kneeling on the floor holding Ianto in his arms. "What happened?" Owen asked, placing two fingers to Ianto's neck.

"I don't know, he just..." Jack made a gesture to Ianto and Owen nodded.

"His pulse is strong, too strong." Owen shook his head. "Whatever you were talking about, it's scared the shit out of him Jack. He's having an anxiety attack, and a fucking bad one at that,"

"What do we do?" Jack asked. Ianto's fingers gripped his hands strongly, desperately.

"Ianto, can you hear me? I need you to calm down, okay?" Ianto squeezed Jack's hand again. "You're safe here, we're not going to let anyone hurt you, okay?" Jack was surprised at the concern edged in the medic's voice. He had seen the bond tighten between his lover and friend. Ianto moved his gaze from Jack to Owen. "That's it, deep breaths," Owen continued. "Jack could you get him some water?" Jack reluctantly let go of Ianto's hand, noticing his hand reach for Owen's collar straight away.

"Jack, what's going on?" Toshiko called, she and Gwen were staring up at the office wondering what exactly was happening.

"He's having a panic attack," Jack answered as he grabbed a bottle of water from Ianto's desk. "Have you found anything?"

"Yeah, but go see Ianto. Make sure he's okay." Gwen smiled sweetly, and Jack grinned back. She was finally understanding. Jack walked back into his office, and his heart ached at what he saw; Ianto was curled in Owen's lap, head on his shoulder.

"He's asleep," Owen said once he noticed his boss standing behind him. "He tired himself out."

"Will he be okay?" Jack asked nervously. He sat on the sofa next to Ianto. Carefully, Owen stood up and placed Ianto's head on Jack's lap.

"Honestly, I don't know." The truth was sharp and it hurt. Jack stared from Owen to Ianto needing answers. "Mentally, he's been through a lot. Emotionally, he is a wreck. And we both know about his physical state, Jack,"

"What do you think we should do?" Jack asked, his fingers absent mindedly stoking Ianto's hair.

"We kill the Chiropterans, and then we can be there for him. That's all he needs. Though, that and at least a hundred home made meals, vegetables and fruit included."

"Owen, the Chiropterans, they're after him. I'm scared," Owen was concerned at Jack's voice. His boss never sounded weak. He was their leader, he always had a plan, he was always the hero.

"We'll figure it out," Owen smiled. "Stay with him, I'll go down see what the girls have found out, and then I'll come and tell you everything."

"I'm not going to let them hurt you," Jack whispered. Placing a delicate kiss on Ianto's forehead he watched him sleep restlessly for a while. Waiting desperately for Owen to come back with information.

Half an hour later, Owen walked in. He smiled at the picture before him. Ianto was still sleeping in Jack's lap, with Jack leaning back, his head leaning on the wall, eyes closed. "Jack?"

"What have you got?" Jack asked. Jumping slightly at Owen's voice he looked down quickly to make sure Ianto was still asleep. Thankfully he was.

"You were right about them feeding off the essence of children because they prefer it. They feed of off anything. Adults, kids, plants, animals."

"I usually like fetishes, but I think they're taking theirs to the extreme," Jack mused. Owen was pleased that his boss could still lighten the mood, though he knew his whole heart wasn't in it.

"They originate from Japan," Owen continued. "Though, they were believed to be a myth. Until one day, someone decided to make them."

"Make them?" Ianto's voice filled the room, it was a little distant.

"How are you feeling?" Owen asked, doctor mode kicking in straight away.

"Fine, how were they made?" Ianto asked as he blinked a few times. He was still tired, Jack could tell just by his voice. But Owen and Jack hadn't been talking quietly. He didn't look at either Owen and Jack, too embarrassed about his breakdown earlier. He suddenly wondered whether he was better off in a room at the hospital, padded walls, no windows, a bright light sounded oddly comforting right now.

"In a lab," Owen answered. "Doctors believed they could make a sort of super race, its not clear when exactly, but the stories we read were filled with war. They were desperate. But they failed. The whole team who had been involved with creating them was killed by the US Army,"

"I thought you said they were created in Japan?" Jack asked.

"The US Army used to have a base in Japan," Ianto said quietly. "Though the Japan forces were always in command,"

"Clever too," Jack grinned. Ianto didn't respond though.

"When the army went looking for the Chiropterans, they were gone. The reports stated that they created two. One male, one female..."

"So over the years they've reproduced?" Jack asked with a small smirk. Alien reproduction always made him smirk.

"That's not known for certain," Owen said, "And I know you're thinking about alien reproduction right now, and I'm afraid to make your happy thoughts nice and dry, but they're human."

"Human?" Ianto asked in disbelief.

"They've evolved. They were created over a hundred years ago. The Japanese did as they intended, they created a super race. They just underestimated themselves. Think about it, you're in a war that doesn't seem to be ending, you're on rations. They created a race that only needed to feed once every ten years, who were strong, and who would survive."

"Not alien?" Jack asked, he was wearing a similar expression to Ianto's. Disbelieving. "The cells though, they were definitely alien,"

"Whatever was used to create them, was alien. No human technology could have done it."

"So how did they get to Wales?" Jack asked, "All the murders were in Wales."

"Looking back, they were all over the place. Wales has just been the most recent, and of course Torchwood didn't pick up on them from other countries. And if anyone did, there's no record of anything."

"So, we're dealing with a couple of hungry super raced humans?" Jack asked.

"They got it wrong though. The Chiropterans, they're weak. They've lived through so much that they're loosing fight. No one can live forever and all that," The words stung slightly, but Jack tried not to think about them too much. "They've evolved so much that they've amounted to nothing but a shadow. And even then that's only when they're about to kill."

"Will the silver knife still do it?" Ianto asked eagerly, he was reaching the last chapter of this story and he couldn't wait for it to finally be finished.

"Yeah, though I think as long as we're close enough and they're in physical form anything should be able to kill it. They're that weak."

"So how do we find them?" Jack asked.

"Toshiko has manipulated the rift into being nice for once and helping," Owen smiled. "But you'll have to let her explain all that technical babble as I didn't understand the first time she told me."

Toshiko and Gwen were surprised when they saw Ianto walke down the stairs behind Jack, but they were both pleased he was okay enough to listen to what was going on. "How are you feeling, Ianto?" Toshiko asked, her voice filled with sweetness and concern.

"I'm okay," Ianto smiled. I wish everyone would stop asking me that, he thought to himself.

"What's the plan?" Jack asked. He felt better already, knowing they had a plan.

"The rift can sense alien devices, so I thought if I gave the rift something to sense. Then it would be able to give us an indication of where the Chiropterans are attacking."

"Brilliant," Jack beamed. Not only did they have a plan, but a good plan.

"So far, I've noted that all the murders this month have been within fifty miles of each other. So I've found a lists of possible places that the Chiropterans might attack. Got 23 houses," Gwen sighed.

"Great work," Jack smiled enthusiastically. "Its early, we won't be able to do anything until tonight. Go home, rest, and be back by seven." It was only one o'clock which meant the team had six hours to kill.

"You going to be okay mate?" Owen asked.

"I'm fine!" Ianto didn't mean to sound so bitter. He felt relieved - this was finally going to be over. Yet his stomach was filled with anxiousness and he felt angry, yet he didn't know why. "Sorry, I'm just tired."

"Okay, well rest. Drink lots of water, and eat," Owen said. The last part was directed at Jack as they all knew Ianto wouldn't eat of his own accord.

"Don't worry, he will." Jack smiled. Owen nodded before following the girls out of the hub. "So what do you fancy?" Jack asked. Ianto just shrugged in return. "I think I have pancake mix somewhere,"

"Pancakes?" Ianto laughed.

"You know, fluffy little bread like things," Jack smiled, taking Ianto's hand and leading him into the kitchen.

"I know what they are," Ianto laughed. The anger was slowly washing away whenever Jack smiled at him.

"Here we are!" Jack chirped. "Sell by dates don't really matter right?"

"Jack!" Ianto laughed.

"I'm kidding." Jack grinned as he started making the pancakes. "Though when we've killed the Chiropterans, I'm taking you out for a proper meal, maybe even a movie too."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe," Jack smiled. "Interested?"

"Maybe," His tone was teasing, and they both found themselves wishing that this episode with the Chiropterans would finish sooner rather than later so they could both move on, and they could both start living.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added and such! Also a huge thanks to Louise as she is a brilliant beta :) Next update should be next week as I'm off to Wales tomorrow :D **

Jack watched as Ianto picked at the pancakes. His face was showing mixed emotions, and as always Jack was finding them hard to read. "What are you thinking about?" Jack asked.

"Tonight. It's going to come after me." Ianto looked down at the food on his plate, it had hardly been touched. "Maybe not tonight, but one night this month it will come for me."

"I won't let them hurt you," Jack said reaching out to take his hand.

"Maybe you should," Ianto said quietly.

"Ianto, no."

"I don't want them to hurt another child!" Ianto shouted, his anger coming back to him. "They want me, that's what my mum said; 'Death will come for me', they will come for me if they have the chance."

"They've had this past month to come for you, Ianto, and they haven't," Jack said. He could see the anger rise in his body.

"But they will!" Ianto shouted, his body shaking. "I don't want anyone else to die, if we can get them to come after me then you can stop it, Jack you promised to stop it."

"And I will!" Jack said loudly. Ianto stared at the food on the table, and pushed it away, smashing the plates on the floor. "Ianto, please calm down." Jack tried to grab Ianto's arm but he pushed him away.

He picked up plates from the side and threw them on the floor. "Make it stop, Jack!" he screamed.

"I will, I promise," Jack said moving closer, Ianto was still angry. Jack grabbed him pulling him close, but he tried to move away. "Calm down, please Ianto just calm down."

"I can't. It won't go away," Ianto cried, his fists punching at Jack's chest. "I'm so angry, but I don't know why."

"Just let it out, it's okay, it's all going to be okay." Jack continued to soothe Ianto by rubbing circles in his lower back, but he kept on punching and crying. After ten minutes, Ianto stopped, but he held on to Jack tighter.

"I'm sorry," Ianto whispered.

"Its okay, you're okay now," Jack said as he continued to hold onto him. He felt a gentle kiss on his neck and smiled. He moved his head a little and felt Ianto continue to kiss him along his jawline until he reached his lips.

The kiss was soft and gentle. Jack returned the kiss eagerly, it had been four days since he had last been kissed by the young man, and he had missed him. "We have four hours to kill," Ianto whispered as he made the kiss harder. Jack smiled into the kiss as his arms moved lower so they were holding onto his hips, as Ianto's played with the ends of Jack's hair.

"Bedroom," Ianto said as he bit down on Jack's ear lobe. Jack didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed Ianto's hand and they headed down to his sleeping space. It didn't take long to rid each other of their clothing; they both needed it.

Pushing Jack onto the bed, Ianto straddled him. Kissing down his neck, along his stomach. He sucked his nipples slowly, loving the groans Jack was making underneath him. He trailed his kisses down, his tongue dipping into his navel, something that he knew Jack loved.

His tongue trailed lower, he bit at Jack's hip bone roughly, his hands running up and down Jack's thighs. "God, Ianto..." Jack took a deep intake of breath as he felt his wonderfully wet tongue trail up and down his shaft.

"Mm, you taste so good," Ianto smiled, lowering his body as he slowly took Jack into his mouth. Teasing was something Jack only loved if he was the teaser. Ianto sucked on the head of Jack's pulsing cock. Resisting the urge to grab Ianto's hair and push him into a faster rhythm, Jack settled on just watching the beautiful bop of Ianto's brown hair. Ianto stopped teasing, and sucked Jack harder, taking him in deeper. "Mm..." The vibrations of Ianto's throat were enough to make Jack's hip buck in pleasure.

"Ianto!" Jack moaned, "So close..." Ianto sucked harder, his hands rolled up and down Jack's thighs. His fingers rested on his balls, lightly squeezing. That was enough to make him release into Ianto's mouth. He swallowed and ignored the feeling in his stomach. He didn't care that it made him feel sick, Jack tasted of everything that Ianto loved but something words couldn't describe.

Ianto watched as Jack rode out his orgasm, he looked around with a smile. "No windows," he mumbled.

"Huh?" Jack asked, as he watched Ianto through weary eyes.

"No windows," Ianto repeated as he sat up and pulled his boxers back up.

"Ianto, what... you've been here every night since the murders!" Jack caught on.

"That's why it hasn't got me," Ianto said, "If we go back to mine tonight, it will come after me and you can stop it!"

"I'm coming with you," Jack said quickly. "You're not alone through this."

"I know," Ianto smiled. "We should tell the others."

"Yeah," Jack sighed. He watched a little disappointedly as Ianto got dressed. "Finish this off another time then." He smiled. Ianto rolled his eyes and threw Jack his boxers.

"Work to do, sir."

"Oh, I love it when you're all demanding." Jack grinned and followed Ianto back upstairs.

"What time were you born at?" Jack asked as he sat with the rest of the team in the conference room. It was almost six. They were all happy to come back into work, as they weren't able to concentrate at home.

"Around three," Ianto replied.

"Mate, that your phone ringing?" Owen asked, Ianto listened and then heard his phone ringing from his desk. He walked over quickly to answer it.

"So, how's he doing?" Toshiko asked. She knew that if she was to ask Ianto he would just say he was fine.

"I think he's getting there," Jack replied honestly. Ianto was sat on the steps, and they could hear his conversation, though they all tried not to listen.

"I'm okay... They shouldn't have phoned...I know but I'm not a child any more!" His voice was getting louder, and Jack just hoped he wouldn't get angry like he had earlier. "I'm not going, they can phone you all they want...Why should I listen to you? You're not my fucking father!" Ianto hung up the call and stared at his phone. "Shit," he muttered.

"Ianto, everything okay?" Jack asked as he moved over to the door.

"Yeah," Ianto sighed and walked back in and sat at the table. Owen discreetly pushed a muffin in front of him. "I'm not hungry," Ianto mumbled.

"You need to eat it," Jack warned.

"I'll make a sandwich," Ianto said and headed to the kitchen. Owen following him.

"What was the phone call about?" Owen asked as he watched Ianto make a sandwich. Bread, butter and cheese.

"The hospital phoned my Uncle, telling him that I should go and visit. Especially around this time of year. I just, I hated that place. I don't want Jack, or Sean to send me back."

"They're not going to send you back," Owen said strongly.

"I really don't want to go back," Ianto continued. "I just wish they hadn't phoned him."

"He's just worried, we all are."

"I know, and I want to be fine, I really, really want to be fine."

"And you will be," Owen said and Ianto just shrugged. He finished making the sandwich and they headed back to the conference room.

Ianto sat back next to Jack and started to take the sandwich apart. "Yan..."

"Huh?" Ianto asked looking up at Toshiko.

"Why do you do that to your food?" she asked. She knew Ianto had eating problems, but she had never seen someone take apart their food before they ate it, especially if they made it. Ianto blushed a little, but then realised if he spoke he wouldn't have to eat.

"The food in the hospital had sedatives and other drugs in them. The sedatives were a dark colour and I just broke everything apart because I didn't want to be forced to sleep. I stopped when I was let out, but then I realised Sean was doing it too. So it just continued. It's weird, and stupid because I made this and I didn't put anything in it. Just a bad habit," Ianto shrugged and then ate a bit of the bread.

"It's not weird," Owen smiled. "You have other rituals that are even weirder."

"Like what?" Ianto asked.

"The need to listen to a song completely before turning it off!" Gwen pointed out.

"That's not a ritual," Ianto laughed as he broke the cheese off and put a little bit in his mouth. "Have you never listened to a really catchy song, turned it off half way through and had the entire song in your head all day?"

"He has a point," Jack laughed. Ianto nodded and stared at the bread and ate a little bit more.

"We should probably go," Ianto said once he ate half of the bread.

"You haven't finished," Owen said shooting him a look.

"I'll grab something at mine," Ianto said and grabbed his phone from the desk and headed downstairs.

"Make sure he eats something," Toshiko said.

"Drive around the area, they might not come out after him tonight. So drive around. If anything happens, I'll phone straight away!" Jack said and they all nodded.

Ianto was sat on the desk in the tourist office, his phone attached to his ear. "Everything okay?"

"He's not answering," Ianto mumbled. "The minute this thing is over, I'm going to have to apologise so much."

"What happened?" Jack asked. As they walked back to Ianto's apartment, he told him everything that happened on the phone, and Jack nodded his way through the conversation.

"Do you think I should go back? Talk to them...?"

"I think if you did it might make you feel better. But if you really don't want to, you could always talk to me or Owen." Ianto nodded and squeezed Jack's hand tightly.

Jack walked straight into the kitchen, ready to make Ianto something to eat. But the only thing in the younger man's fridge was milk. "Ianto!" Jack called, and Ianto walked into the kitchen after turning on the television in the front room.

"What?"

"You've no food!" Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack. "I'm serious, you have nothing in the fridge. You're making yourself sick. Don't you get it Ianto? You're going to die one day, and the way you're going with the alcohol, not eating. This reckless need to kill this thing, it's like you want to die sooner rather than later!" Jack shouted.

Ianto stood there amazed. He felt his eyes water, Jack had never shouted at him like that before. "I don't like to eat because it makes me feel sick. But I do eat Jack. I've started eating more because of you!" He pushed his way past Jack. "And the only reason there's nothing in the fridge is because I'm never here, and anything I buy to go in the fridge goes off. So I buy food that will last!" He grabbed some cereal from one of the cupboards and slammed it on the side.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered. "I'm just scared."

"So am I," Ianto mumbled. "I don't want to die, Jack."

"Good, because I'm not going to let you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey – sorry this chapter is shorter than normal. Next chapter is the last chapter – hope you guys liked this story :) Thanks to Louise for being a very good beta. Please review. **

They settled on Ianto's double bed and Ianto leaned against Jack looking for his body heat, or was it reassurance? "You're going to be fine," Jack said gently, placing a gentle kiss on Ianto's forehead.

"I know," Was the quiet reply Jack received.

It was hard falling to sleep. Ianto was too scared to close his eyes. Jack held onto him tighter, he couldn't deny the fact that he was just as scared. He was certain that they would come after Ianto tonight, and he knew Ianto had to be asleep. He just couldn't blame him for wanting to stay awake.

"Jack..."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me a story." It was a simple request, one that made Jack smile.

"What about?" Jack asked, moving a little to hold Ianto closer. Even pressed up against his body, they still felt too far away from each other.

"Space." Ianto felt tears in his eyes. He felt like he was four years old again, but he needed this. He needed to feel safe. When he felt safe he would be able to sleep, then everything would be okay in the morning.

"Okay," Jack smiled. He remembered Ianto telling him that his dad told him stories of space when he was a child, and couldn't help but think that because of that Ianto was the person he was, worked where he worked.

"This is the part where you tell a story Jack," Ianto chuckled lightly. Jack grinned and began telling stories of his past adventures, of skies that changed colours, stars that never went out. Within half an hour Jack noticed that Ianto's breathing had evened out. He didn't look peaceful, he still looked scared, young,

The night passed slowly, every second felt like an hour. Jack stared at the clock, it was almost three. Any minute now it could all be over. He grabbed his gun that was on the bed next to him, he had used special silver bullets, just in case. He listened in the air, and heard the windows creak, the air became still and Jack knew this was it. He grabbed his phone, pressing speed dial and missed call Owen – it was their sign. And Jack knew it wouldn't be long till they were here.

His eyes were closed, though he could sense they were in the room. He opened his eyes slowly, not wanting to startle them and make them rush away. This had to be over tonight. He saw the shadows, leaning over Ianto. A white glow in what looked to be their mouths, Ianto was fidgeting, moving restlessly.

He grabbed the gun, and shot at the shadow. Ianto woke up screaming. The two shadows broke apart, Jack hadn't noticed the second one until it was too late. He felt the pain before he knew what was happening. He heard Ianto's scream and felt his heart break. Two gunshots ran out in the room, he wasn't aware of who had shot them. He couldn't see past the blinding light.

There was another scream, and a loud bang. "Ianto!" Owen's voice filled the air. "Fuck, Gwen check on Jack."

Toshiko looked around the room and shivered. There were two large pools of blood on Ianto's beige carpet. Black blood. She shivered again and headed over to Ianto who was unconscious on the floor.

"Is he okay?" Toshiko asked sadly. She could tell that Jack had been killed. There was a lot of blood surrounding him, with four puncture wounds to his heart.

"He's banged his head pretty bad," Owen answered, holding a white patch on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. "They're dead right?"

"There's nothing left of them."

"Good."

There was a loud intake of breath, and for a split second Owen turned to the two pools of blood. Relief rushed through him when he realised it was Jack who had woken up, and the monsters were truly gone.

"How is he?" Jack asked, rushing over to Ianto.

"We need to get him to the hub," Owen said. "He's loosing a lot of blood."

"What happened, Jack?" Gwen asked. Her eyes were drifting from Ianto's body, to Jack and then to the two pools of blood.

"They were over him and I shot one. Didn't realise there was two. I killed one, then the second killed me. It must have pushed Ianto against the wall, did you shoot it?" he asked.

"No, it must have been Ianto," Toshiko smiled. "We got here just as Ianto hit the floor."

They didn't say anything else, just drove back to the hub in silence. Jack was sat on the back seat with Ianto and Toshiko, Gwen in the front with Owen who was driving. When they reached the hub, Jack helped Owen settle Ianto onto the autopsy table, Toshiko making them coffee and Gwen watching nervously from the stairs.

Owen started to stitch the back of Ianto's head slowly. He hoped that Ianto didn't wake up whilst he was doing it, but the wound was too deep to wait for him to wake up, and it was too risky giving him any sort of drugs when he was asleep.

"He'll wake up right?" Jack asked nervously.

"Give him time, he'll wake up when he's ready." Owen tried his best to assure Jack, but he knew he wasn't doing a very good job. The only person who would be able to make Jack believe Ianto was okay, was Ianto himself and to do that he needed to wake up.

Jack sat with him for an hour before he woke up, he was still out of it, a little groggy but all that mattered to Jack was the fact that he was awake. "You did it, Yan." Jack said gently.

"Did what?" Ianto asked, all he could concentrate on was the throbbing in his skull.

"Killed them, it's all finished now." Ianto just closed his eyes at the news. Inside he was buzzing with excitement. It was finally finished. "I'll get Owen to get you some painkillers." Jack smiled weakly before moving away from Ianto reluctantly.

A few minutes later, Owen walked downstairs to the autopsy bay with a plate of food – sandwiches.

"I know you're probably not hungry, but eating will help the painkillers work faster," He explained. Ianto nodded silently, picked the bread to pieces before eating a small part and then swallowed the painkillers with the water Owen handed him. "Other than a headache how are you feeling?"

"Tired," Ianto said softly. His own voice caused his head to ache.

"You can go to sleep once you finish the food, I'll get Jack to take you home."

"No, I don't want to go home."

"You can sleep downstairs," Jack smiled. Ianto nodded, he hadn't said much to Jack since he woke up, and he couldn't look him in the eyes.

Ianto ate the food slowly, every bite scratched his throat. Every swallow made his stomach turn. He bit down a sob as he finished the sandwiches. He felt like throwing up. Jack noticed the tears and pulled Ianto close to him, he wasn't expecting him to move away.

"Ianto, what's wrong?" Jack asked gently. He was pretty sure he hadn't done anything wrong.

"They killed you." Ianto cried. As Jack watched his lover breakdown into fitful sobs, Owen, Toshiko and Gwen watched silently from the stairs.

"I'm okay though. You killed it," Jack said, trying to calm Ianto down, but it wasn't working.

"You were bleeding, just like them, like the children, my mum, dad, you were dead!" Jack moved closer, Ianto moved away still crying. Jack was desperate to hold him close, to comfort him, show him just how much he was alive.

"But I'm fine now," he said strongly. "You killed them, it's finished now."

"Promise?" He asked weakly. His body was slowing down, and he moved closer to Jack, allowing himself to fall completely into the older man.

"I promise." Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and held him till his tears died out. He knew Ianto was exhausted, he could feel his body slowly fall into a deep sleep.

"Take him downstairs," Owen said, smiling slightly. He knew now that Ianto was going to be fine. As long as he had Jack there to hold him when the nightmares came.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey. Thank you to everyone who has read this story. Makes me smile. Last chapter guys, hope you like it! Thank you to Louise who has been a brilliant beta. **

Ianto woke up and for the first time in ages, he was smiling. No nightmares haunted his dreams, all he could feel was Jack's very much alive arms, wrapped around him. "Good morning," Jack said quietly. His voice was tired and lazy, but it made Ianto smile even more. It was rare for Jack to be there when he woke up naturally.

"Hey," Ianto smiled back. He moved his body around slowly, his muscles still felt as though they were asleep.

"What do you want to do today?" Jack smiled, his fingers tracing patterns over Ianto's pale arms.

"I was thinking about going to see Sean," Ianto answered quietly, he hadn't spoken to Sean since their last phone conversation. Even though that was only yesterday, it felt like weeks.

"Can I come?" Jack asked warily.

"If you want."

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah," Ianto smiled. "I'm going to have a shower and then I'll phone him."

"Okay, I've got some things to do." Ianto nodded and climbed out of the bed. It was weird, climbing out of Jack's small bunk fully clothed, he wasn't even aware that Jack owned pyjama trousers.

Half an hour later, Ianto was dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a white polo shirt. Mainly because he didn't want to wear a suit to see his uncle. He just wanted to be Ianto Jones, twenty four year old normal man. Though he knew he could only be Ianto Jones, twenty four year old man. He had given up the hope of any normality in his life ever since he lost Lisa.

He looked around for Jack wondering where the older man could be, but when he couldn't see him he gave up on trying to find him and grabbed his mobile from his desk. He dialled the number nervously, he didn't know what to expect he just hoped his uncle would answer. Which he did.

"Hey, Uncle Sean, I'm sorry about yesterday," Ianto started. He sat on his swivel chair and kicked his legs slightly. "I didn't mean what I said. About you not being my father, truth is I guess you're the closest thing to a dad I'll ever know." Ianto heard the cog door open and looked up to see Owen, Toshiko and Gwen walking in together.

"Hey," they chorused quietly when they realised he was on the phone. He smiled back and rolled his eyes when Owen discreetly placed a muffin and cup of coffee on his desk.

"I was wondering if maybe you would come over for dinner tonight." Ianto didn't know why he was nervous, maybe it had something to do with his Uncle meeting Jack, but it shouldn't have. He and Jack were just friends? Though over the past couple of days, he knew he felt like they should be more. "Okay, my friend slash boss will be there too, so I'll see you at mine about half six okay." He finished the phone call with a smile.

Ianto walked over to Owen, muffin in hand and started to eat it. "Hey," he said casually as he sat on his desk.

"Everything okay with you and your uncle?" Owen asked, smiling as he watched Ianto eat the muffin.

"Yeah. Jack's meeting him tonight," Ianto smiled. "So they can conspire against which nut house to send me too."

"Look around mate, you're already in the best nut house around," Owen smirked.

"True, and I couldn't think of a better place to be," Ianto smiled. "Owen, I just wanted to say thanks."

"For?"

"Being an idiot. No really, for helping me through this week."

"Don't worry, that's what friends are for right? But every month, I'm going to do check ups on you. Weighing, blood pressure, make sure you're okay."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Ianto. Have you seen Jack? I've got some reports he wanted," Gwen smiled.

"Not since this morning," Ianto answered. "Just put them on his desk or something."

"Will do."

"So, you and Jack this morning?" Owen grinned. Ianto rolled his eyes and looked up as the cog door rolled open.

"Where have you been?" Gwen asked accusingly.

"Had some things to do," Jack smiled.

"Like what?" Toshiko asked.

"Doesn't matter," Jack replied vaguely. "Ianto, you got a minute?" Ianto turned around and smiled at Jack. "This way." Jack grinned.

Ianto followed silently. "Jack, where are we going?" he asked once they reached the SUV.

"I was thinking," Jack started. Ianto watched intently as Jack tried to think of what to say, something that hardly happened as the older man had a point of speaking and then thinking. "Your parents shouldn't be in the morgue."

"But it's Torchwood protocol," Ianto mumbled.

"But thanks to you, the case is closed. So their bodies can be laid to rest. And I think it would be nice for you to have a place to go and spend time with them."

"I'd like that." Ianto looked at Jack who was smiling at him. "So where are we going?"

"Breakfast, I promised pancakes that were cooked properly didn't I? And I know a nice little diner that does the best pancakes," Jack smiled.

Ianto couldn't help but smile as he sat in the diner with Jack. They ate silently and Ianto managed to eat most of his food, because Jack was right – they really were the best pancakes. He wondered what was happening between the two men, but figured Jack was just being nice, being the boss. A few sentimental conversations didn't change what they had, or at least that's what he thought.

"So, did you speak to your Uncle?" Jack asked once they finished their food. Jack had paid, despite Ianto's protest that he should at least pay for half.

"Yeah, he's coming over for half six, is that okay?"

"Sounds good. So we have till then to make dinner?"

"I was thinking take out," Ianto laughed. "I'm not the best cook."

"Lucky you've got me. We'll spend the day thinking of what to make," Jack smiled.

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"But why?" Ianto asked. He hadn't meant for it to sound desperate, but he needed to know.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you going to all this effort?"

"Because, your uncle means a lot to you. And you mean a lot to me." Ianto's heart jumped in its cage like an excited two year old, making his lips smile. "I mean, I know what we had was just casual, but I want something more. If you're willing to have me?" Ianto didn't answer with words, he pushed himself closer to Jack and pressed his lips to his.

"Depends how good a cook you are," Ianto smiled.

"It's a good thing I'm brilliant then isn't it."

"Not to mention awfully big headed," Ianto smirked. They walked hand in hand back to Ianto's house, both smiling like love sick teenagers.

They decided the best thing to make was pasta. Ianto was more than surprised when Jack told him to sit down and relax as he moved around the kitchen with such ease that made Ianto think that there was more to Jack than his superhero complex. Maybe, just maybe Jack could be domesticated. At half six there was a knock at the door and Ianto went to answer it.

"Hey," Ianto grinned as he welcomed his uncle in his house. Before his uncle could say anything arms were wrapped around him so tight he was sure he was going to stop breathing.

"You okay, Ianto?" His uncle asked kindly.

"Sorry, I just missed you." Ianto blushed slightly.

"I missed you too, you're okay right?"

"I'm okay, honest." Ianto smiled. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

Jack had just finished setting the table when Ianto and Sean walked in. The first thing Jack noticed was how much Ianto looked like his uncle. Dark hair, pale skin. Jack smiled slightly at the thought, his Uncle looked a lot like Ianto's dad too.

"Hey, pleasure to meet you." Jack smiled after he introduced himself.

"Likewise." Sean shook Jack's hand with a smile. "I didn't know you cooked, Ianto."

"I don't, Jack made it."

"It looks great," Sean smiled.

"Thanks, it's been a while since I cooked a proper meal." Jack grinned sheepishly.

Ianto couldn't help but be surprised at Jack throughout the evening, his messy eating manners were replaced and he acted completely civilised at the dinner table. No boyish stories of aliens or past lovers. He spoke to Sean with fake confidence like a teenager meeting a loved ones family for the first time. Sean stayed for a good three hours, just catching up. Asking about work and everything that was going on in his nephew's life. At ten when he left he pulled Ianto to the side, telling him what a good man Jack was and that he was happy that he had settled down. Ianto couldn't help but smile. His life finally seemed normal.

"So good night?" Jack grinned.

"Yes, thank you." Ianto moved closer to Jack and wrapped his arms around him, just holding him close. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Jack's wrist strap started to beep.

"Rift activity," Jack groaned. Ianto couldn't help but laugh. He knew working for Torchwood he had given up the rights of having a normal life, but standing next to Jack holding him close he knew that being normal was seriously overrated. And running down the streets looking for Weevils that had breached out of the sewers, or fooling around with Owen at the hub, he decided that normal wasn't for him.

He wasn't stupid, he knew the life expectancy of a Torchwood employee wasn't very long, well except for Jack, but he wouldn't change it for the world. Because even when the darkness got too much, he knew Jack would be there.

The End


End file.
